deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pokemon Trainer Lion/My Top Ten Favorite Characters of all Time
So many characters...EVERYWHERE!Comics, VGs, Movies, Manga, Cartoons...and my 10 favorites are right in front of ya. 10 Ok, so let's talk superheroes.Who comes to mind?Superman?Batman?Spider-Oh, wait stop right there. Spider-Man is AWESOME.Does anyone remember fanboy ing over a superhero from your childhood?Yeah.Spidey.I'm gonna remain a fanboy of the web-slinging red dressed obnoxious hero.You rock, Parker. 9 So Disney movies are either a hit-or-miss to me.They either end up being good or bad.So I was hoping this "best Disney movie" my brother claimed to be truly was what it sounded like.And that's where I met the 9th character on this list. Simba is as awesome as the movie itself, and is just badass.What lion ever survived a horde of hyenas jumping on him at once?Any Lion ever beat the shit out of his fucking uncle asshole before?Simba.He rocks. 8 One cartoon I'm kind of still into is Looney Tunes.While I gotta admit, it does get its share of bullshit episodes, the character from there that takes this spot is none other than... What's up, doc?Bugs Bunny is one of the most downright hilarious dudes on any screen.I mean, try not to laugh when he gets Daffy nearly murdered over and over again, warps reality, and busts out bullshit items from his toon pockets. 7 This dude is just so badass, whether in Smash Bros or his own game... One word-SWORD.Cloud is so freakin awesome and FUCKING ADVENT CHILDREN!One of my mains in Smash, I play Cloud, Cross-Slash, Limit Break and Omnislash everything!And holy shit is it fun! 6 My favorite Mario character could be kinda hard to explain.He's no good guy, but I feel so sorry for him and all those fails he made it in. What, you thought I'd put Mario on here?Sure, I love him, but Bowser takes the cake.Such an awesome villain!I mean, really, over the years of jumping on axes, putting down that fatass Wario, and shooting fireballs, Bowser's been my man through and through.Better win your DB, Bowser! 5 If any OP character were to get into a Death Battle of mine over and over again, I would put in the Legendary Saiyan himself... Goku is a BEAST!Not only is he a complete badass when battling anyone like Frieza or Cooler, or being a...decent dad, I can't help but love him.So awesome.That's Goku. 4 Ohhh yeah.Were getting to the top spots.And this guy.THIS.GUY.IS A BADASS. Spoiler in 3...2...1! Vader is awesome.The classic I AM YOUR FATHER!The red Lightsaber, the breathing, the dark aura that appears to control him, the merciless cruelty, the evil, the black mask, the voice, the Force Choke, the classic turn to the Dark Side, everything about this villain, Darth Vader, is legit.Don't forget this fucker's name.And don't fuck with him.Vader's his name, badassery is his game.He's the ultimate villain. 3 We've reached the top 3.This is where things heat up.And starting things up is one of the biggest WHAT THE FUCK plot twists/boss battles ever.Hero and mysterious. This dude.THIS DUDE.OH GOOD LORD, RED WILL KICK YOUR ASS OVER AND OVER AGAIN.I STILL REMEMBER WATERFALLING HIS CHARIZARD WITH MY FERALIGATR IN HEARTGOLD TO WIN THE BATTLE.I remember, playing as him, with Charizard, this dude, was the FIRST ever VG character I played as, and there is no freaking way I'm gonna forget beating that asshole Blue's Blastoise with Charizard's Flamethrower. 2 Ok, this character is just legit.Big sword.Cool name.Character is relatable to.When playing as him, you feel cool. Sora kicks giant ass.He's quick, badass, and can shred you to bits with that blade.Slashing the Heartless would only feel good in his shoes, and that's because Sora.is.legit. 1 This is the big reveal.The one you've been waiting for.Get ready... This guy is a plain badass.Link is us.We ARE Link.We battle as him.Kill as him.He makes us feel in the adventure.Whether sailing the ocean or kicking a continent-busting mask's booty, Link is asskicker.He's legit.Master Sword!Hylian Shield!Fierce Deity!Triforce!He's OP, badass, and awesome.And makes you feel like the hero he is. Category:Blog posts Category:LionKeybladeWielder